


let me try with pleasured hands

by whensheflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Did I mention fluff?, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry in the snl tutu, Kid Fic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Single Parent Harry Styles, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: “Maybe next year you and your dad could come over and we could all carve pumpkins together?”And oh. That does funny things to Louis’ stomach. Harry so casually mentioning plans a year from now?They’d been on several dates in the past month, but they’d both made it clear from the beginning that they wouldn’t tell their daughters unless things got more serious between them.  Louis doesn’t quite know how to tell Harry that his life hasn’t been the same since the first time he met him. He never thought he’d be interested in dating anyone after his daughter’s mum passed away. He never saw Harry coming, but he can safely say it has been the most natural thing in the world. He’s not felt so fully present in his own life in so long. So happy. All because of this charming, beautiful, and kind man standing in front of himin a bloody tutu.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 62
Kudos: 344





	let me try with pleasured hands

**Author's Note:**

> Two Halloween fics from me this year? Sure, why not! This was meant to be my second entry for the 1dtrickortreat fest, but the single dads took over my brain and required a higher wordcount. Happy Harryween, my loves.
> 
> title from the Zombies’ “Time of the Season”

“Harper, what did I tell you about running with that sword?” Louis exclaims, watching his daughter bound up the steps to the house. Stopping in front of the door, she turns and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Beware the pointy end,” she says cheekily, before tugging down the visor on her knight helmet. She flips her sword and knocks on the door with the pommel.

Louis lets out an exasperated laugh. He should put the girl into acting. Can’t take her anywhere without a little drama. He catches up to her, patting imaginary dust off his wizard robes. “Right. How do I look?” he asks.

Harper glances up at him with a funny look. “Like Harry Potter, duh. You’re acting weird, dad.”

“I am not,” Louis huffs and tugs at his shirt collar. The tie was a horrible idea. Too restrictive for a Halloween party for kids. What was he even thinking?

The door swings open and all thoughts of his costume vanish like smoke. He hardly registers Harper’s gleeful squeal upon seeing her best friend, Ava, dressed as a dragon complete with sparkly green face paint. Hardly notices the pair running off into the house hand in hand, nor does he hear the calamitous sounds of the party going on inside.

No. The only thing his mind registers is the man standing in front of him in the doorway. The man standing in front of him wearing an honest to god ballerina costume. A tutu? And holy hell, pale pink tights to complete the look.

“Hello Harry,” Harry says, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Confused, Louis looks up from the cut of the delicate bodice where it dips between Harry’s pecs for a glimpse of sparse chest hair. Louis thinks he might be going mad. Hallucinations maybe. Surely he slipped on the way up the steps to Harry’s home and hit his head. Perhaps he is concussed. He wants to reach out and feel the lacy edges of the straps to see if they are as delicate as they look pressed against Harry’s swallow tattoos.

“Your costume? Harry Potter, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s my easy go-to,” Louis says, still a bit dazed by the lovely vision in front of him. 

“It’s cute. You look cute,” Harry says, smiling softly.

“I could say the same about you, but I’m not sure if cute is the right word,” Louis says, scratching at the scuff on his jaw in contemplation.

“Is that so?” Harry preens, cocking a hip against the doorway.

Louis hums thoughtfully as he steps close enough that he has to tilt his head up just a touch to maintain eye contact with Harry. He tracks the pleased little expression that flickers across the other man’s face at his sudden proximity. Louis’ eyes snag upon the pink of Harry’s lower lip where it’s caught between his teeth. And oh, what Louis would give to replace Harry’s teeth with his own. He could, he thinks, right now and Harry would be warm and sweet and pliant for him.

“Louis,” Harry murmurs, blinking slowly. 

Louis lets the hypnotic sound of his own name on Harry’s breath wash over him. He reaches out and rubs a small circle at the side of Harry’s waist. His thumb slides easily against the silk. “H, you are absolutely--”

“--Dad! Dad, you gotta come see these jack-o-lanterns that Ava and her dad made! They are so cool!”

Harper’s sudden reappearance snaps Louis back to reality and breaks the dreamlike bubble that he’d found himself lost in. He quickly pulls his hand away from Harry to rub it casually against the back of his own head. He doesn’t bother to look back at Harry, too worried that he’d look as guilty as Louis feels. He greets his daughter with a smile. “Alright, love, you can show me the pumpkins. Maybe it’ll give us ideas for our own?”

“I want mine to be a devilish demon! With blood!” Harper crows, fitting her small hand into Louis’ grip.

Louis chokes out a shocked little laugh. His daughter’s penchant for gore at Halloween is his own fault. He never should have let her watch all those scary movies. He’s about to call her out for being a demon, but Harry beats him to the punch. 

“That sounds fantastic, Harp,” he says, smiling at her before looking back to Louis, “Maybe next year you and your dad could come over and we could all carve pumpkins together?”

And oh. That does funny things to Louis’ stomach. Harry so casually mentioning making plans a year from now? 

They’d been on several dates in the past month, but they’d both made it clear from the beginning that they wouldn’t tell their daughters unless things got more serious between them. Louis doesn’t quite know how to tell Harry that his life hasn’t been the same since the first time he met him while dropping Harper off at school. He never thought he’d be interested in dating anyone after Harper’s mum passed away. He never saw Harry coming, but he can safely say it’s been the most natural thing in the world. He’s not felt so fully present in his own life in so long. So happy. All because of this charming, beautiful, and kind man standing in front of him in a bloody tutu.

A squeeze of Louis’ hand pulls him back into the moment. “Oh dad, can we, can we, can we?!” Harper pleads.

Louis gives Harry a quizzical look, but Harry just shrugs and scrunches his nose. He’s altogether too cute for his own good. He clearly knows he’s got Louis safely wrapped around his finger. “I think that sounds like fun granted it is a literal year from now.”

“Yayyyy devil pumpkins!!” Harper exclaims. She lifts her sword above her head and scarpers off into the house again.

“Harper! Sword!” Louis calls out after her before turning his attention back to Harry. He’s about to call out Harry on his bluff but is quickly distracted when Harry smiles and touches a hand to his forearm. 

“I’ve got to go play host for a bit,” Harry says, “come find me later?”

“Of course,” Louis responds easily. They’re at a party for god’s sake, he can’t expect to have Harry’s undivided attention. He wants it though. Desperately. “I’ll go make sure Harper and Ava don’t get into too much trouble. Thick as thieves, the pair of them.”

Harry gives him a dimpled smile before he’s whisked away by another parent.

***

Louis spends most of the party chasing after Harper, confiscating her play sword after she almost knocks over one of Harry’s floor lamps in the process of trying to run through an unsuspecting boy dressed as Spiderman. She pouts only a little and Louis is saved from having a meltdown on his hands when Ava, the angel, bursts in from the yard demanding Harper’s presence. She’s all dimples, much like her father, and she takes Harper’s hand sweetly in hers.

“Mr. Tomlinson, we’re bobbing for apples outside. Would you and Harper like to give it a go?” Ava asks, her sparkly green dragon facepaint is already smudged beyond recognition. She’s clearly already dunked her head a time or two.

Smiling down at her, Louis nods. “That sounds like fun. What do you say, Harp?” Louis asks as he slides Harper’s sword into the inside pocket of his wizard robes. For a moment, Harper looks like she might fight him on it, stubborn and still miffed that she got her sword taken away. But then Ava swings their clasped hands and nods enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, Harper, come on! It’s so fun, you’re gonna love it!” Ava says.

Harper sniffles, still conflicted, and turns away from Louis mournfully to give her attention to Ava. “Have you got green ones then? They’re my favorite,” she says.

“Yes! My dad got all the apple colours! I’ll show you,” Ava starts tugging Harper towards the backyard. 

Louis smiles to himself as he follows behind them. Crisis averted.

Several dunks in a bucket of cold water later, Louis leaves Ava and Harper with a group of children playing an elaborate game of hide and seek. He heads towards the kitchen, pushing his damp fringe out of his eyes. He finds Harry there, swishing his skirt to the beat of the music playing from the wireless speaker on the countertop. Louis watches as he cuts brownies from a pan, placing them on an orange and black patterned serving tray. 

“I hope you’ve saved one for me. Chocolate is my favorite,” Louis says, making his presence known. 

Harry glances up from his work and beams at him. His smile is dazzling and Louis just wants to soak in every bit of warmth that exudes from him. “Got some saved for you right here. The corner bits are the best,” Harry says, lifting a small brownie towards him. “Here, taste.”

Louis lifts an eyebrow. It’s all too flirtatious for a children’s Halloween party, but how can he resist when Harry’s there just offering? He rests his fingers against Harry’s wrist for support as he leans in and lets Harry push the brownie into his mouth. If he flicks his tongue against Harry’s thumb to chase the taste of his skin instead of chocolate, it’s no one’s business but their own. 

He tries not to let his eyes roll back in pleasure when the brownie practically melts in his mouth. “Mmmm _jesus_ , Harry, that beats the boxed stuff any day,” he moans.

Harry smiles crookedly at him. “I’d hope so… with it being my profession and all,” he says, eyes flicking all over Louis’ face, “Hey, you’re all wet.”

“Oh, right,” Louis says, breaking free of his chocolate and Harry haze, “my daughter tried to commit patricide at your apple bobbing station. Came in here looking for a towel to dry off.”

Dropping his spatula, Harry leans across the counter to grab a towel. “C’mere, I’ve got you,” he says.

Louis moves in closer. Harry’s tutu presses into his waist as he carefully rubs the towel over the front of Louis’ hair. Louis lets himself be taken care of, reveling in the growing warmth between them. Just for a moment, he lets his hands wander. Lets his fingers dance along the gauzy pink tulle of Harry’s skirt, heat pooling in his veins when he hears Harry’s little intake of breath.

Harry drops the towel on the counter but doesn’t step back. No, he doubles down and slides a hand up to Louis’ chest and tucks his fingers around the Gryffindor tie. “Is it working for you, Mr. Tomlinson?” he murmurs, blinking slowly.

“I’d tell you exactly what that costume makes me want to do to you,” Louis says, voice dropping to a whisper, “but I’m afraid I’d be arrested for public indecency.”

Harry bites his lip playfully. Louis tracks the motion, wondering if they could get away with a snog right here in the kitchen. “Oh, a little danger never frightened me,” Harry smirks, clearly on the same page as Louis.

“I’d like to bend you over right here, tear off those ridiculous tights and get my mouth on you. _In_ you.” Louis flushes at the filth spilling from his own mouth, but he just can’t help himself. Harry just brings it out of him.

Harry presses a hand to his chest, a little scandalised, but the glimmer in his eyes shows marked interest. “Louis! This is a _family_ event!” he says, dimpling deeply.

Louis grins and shrugs it off. “You asked for it, love.”

They both share a private smile, but know their place enough to step back from one another. If they play this game any longer, Louis isn’t sure he’ll be able to stop. Isn’t all that sure if he wants to stop if he’s being honest. He can’t remember the last time he was this happy. Probably when he held Harper in his arms for the first time. 

“I did, y’know,” Harry says.

“Hmm?”

“Ask for it. I’d like that a lot actually.” 

Louis admires Harry’s brazenness, likes the gentle flush of embarrassment high on his cheeks even more. He’d like to get to know more about that little tidbit. Use it to his advantage. “How much longer till this party wraps up?” he asks a bit desperately.

Harry dimples. “I know Harper is sleeping over but...do you think… would you like to stay tonight? With me?” he asks.

They haven’t done that yet. Haven’t had the time to really savor each other’s company outside of rushed handjobs in the car after dinner dates and one spectacular blowjob from Harry in the loo of his bakery one Wednesday afternoon when he’d visited before picking up Harper from school. The thought of having an entire night alone with Harry is intoxicating.

“Was this whole party actually a ploy to get me into your house? Into your pants?” Louis asks.

Harry grins devilishly, shoving a platter of cupcakes into Louis’ hands. He scoops up the brownie platter and brushes past Louis to the hallway leading to the living room. 

“My skirt, actually,” he tosses over his shoulder with a wink. 

Louis watches Harry's hips sway as he walks ahead of him, admiring how elegant he looks in the tutu. His eyes slide down to his shapely thighs encased in the pale pink tights. Louis lets out a shaky sigh. 

Those thighs are most definitely going to be the death of him.

***

Louis sits on the edge of Harry’s bed, fingers rubbing anxiously against the soft cotton of the gym shorts he’d pilfered from Harry’s pajama drawer. The duvet is white and fluffy beneath him and his bare feet scuff against a multi-colored woven rug at the end of the bed.

He liked to consider himself a patient man, but the past hour found him pacing the room with nervous energy. After most of the guests had left the party, Harry had snuck him upstairs and gently pushed him into his bedroom telling him to make himself at home while he tidied up and got the girls settled for bed. He’d left Louis with a peck on his cheek and a soft smile. Louis did his best to make use of his time: a steaming shower and a sampling of Harry’s bathing products, reveling in the clean familiar scent of his shampoo and bodywash. He snooped only a little, like any person left to their own devices, enjoying particularly Harry’s vinyl collection.

But Harry’s modest bedroom only holds so many secrets to discover, so Louis sits. And waits. The nervousness thrumming through his veins makes him feel like a teenager. It feels a little bit illicit, sneaking around like this with his daughter downstairs none the wiser, but there was no way he was going to say no to an entire night alone with Harry. 

The door creaks open and then Harry is there, closing it softly. Harry lets out an audible sigh, shoulders dropping in relaxation. 

“Girls down for the night?” Louis asks with a smile.

Harry laughs lightly, sliding the tulle layers of his tutu down over his slim hips leaving him in just the lacy bodysuit and tights. “Here’s hoping. Probably shouldn’t have pumped them full of sugar and candy but when they’re that cute…just can’t help m’self.”

Louis tries desperately to follow Harry’s words, but finds himself distracted with the vision in front of him. The bodysuit leaves little to the imagination and if he doesn’t get his mouth on any part of Harry soon, there’ll be hell to pay.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asks, taking slow measured steps across the room. 

Damn him for looking for calm and unaffected, honestly. 

“Hmm?” Louis sounds, dazed. Harry moves so he’s standing in between Louis’ spread thighs.

“You just seem a little… _distracted_ , babe,” he says, looking down at Louis through fanned lashes. He looks gorgeous in the dim light of the room, soft brown curls falling across his forehead and around his ears. Louis doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have this boy’s attention.

And well, Louis thinks he’ll just go with that. It’s like he always tells Harper. Honesty is the best policy. He takes one of Harry’s hands in his, lacing their fingers and bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to the back of Harry’s hand. “You must know the effect you have, H,” he whispers, pressing feather light kisses along the delicate bones of Harry’s wrist.

Harry sighs happily above him and good, Louis wants him to be as affected as he feels.

“Tell me,” Harry says.

“I feel like I’m under your spell. Every minute out there that I wasn’t touching you was torture.” 

And then, quite suddenly, Louis finds himself with a lapful of ballerina.

“Touch me. Please, Louis. I’m yours,” Harry breathes before sealing his lips to Louis’ in a long overdue kiss. 

_Mine_ , Louis thinks desperately as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. He lets Harry lead the kiss, mouth opening easily against the slide of Harry’s tongue. He tastes like the chocolate brownies they’d sampled earlier only sweeter. Louis wants to devour him whole. 

Louis breaks their kiss long enough to lick down Harry’s jaw to suck at the tender skin below his ear. “Mine,” he whispers, between kisses. 

Harry moans wantonly at that, grinding his hips down in a filthy rhythm. “Yes,” he sighs.

They’re both aching and hard from it and as Louis slides his hands across Harry’s back, he realizes that he has no bloody clue how to get Harry out of his costume. He leans in to kiss Harry deeply, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He wants so much, but he’d also be content to just stay here and kiss Harry for the rest of his life.

“Want you to fuck me, Lou, been waiting all night for it,” Harry says.

It’s Louis’ turn to moan at Harry’s words. With the hand not holding Harry against him, he flicks the strap of Harry’s bodysuit off his shoulder. “I’d love that, but I actually have no idea how to get you out of this,” he says sheepishly.

They share a laugh as Harry scrambles out of Louis’ lap, tugging at the tight material. “Was wondering why I wasn’t naked yet,” Harry says though his giggles, “Guess I didn’t really think this through.”

Louis leans back on an elbow and watches Harry struggle out of his tights and bodysuit. Smiles fondly as Harry almost trips over his own feet. Twice. It’s not a striptease in the slightest, but it’s turning him on more than he already is. He rubs a hand over his clothed erection and bites his lip at the sensation.

When he’s finally free of the tights, Harry lets out a little growl of victory as he flings them across the room, standing naked in front of Louis. “Jesus, that wasn’t sexy _at all_ ,” he whines.

Louis’ eyes slide up from Harry’s endless thighs to his considerable cock to settle on his eyes. He doesn’t smile when he speaks again, wants Harry to know how serious he is. “‘Not sexy?’ Are you joking, love? Your body is going to be the bloody death of me.”

Harry breathes hard through his nose. “Why are you still wearing my clothes?”

And it gets a bit hazy from there, for Louis. He allows Harry to pull him up from the bed. Harry paws at him with his big hands, tugging the threadbare t-shirt up and off him easily. The shorts take a bit longer to go because Harry gets distracted with tracing the lines of Louis’ collarbones with his tongue, but they do eventually find their way to the floor leaving Louis’ skin bare.

Harry guides him backward, tipping over when the backs of his legs hit Harry’s bed. Harry lands on top of him, dragging his mouth from Louis’ to kiss down his torso at a feverish pace. It takes Louis a second for his brain to catch up to his beating heart, but it does, and he takes a steadying breath.

“Hey, hey, H, wait,” he whispers, right as Harry starts to suck a bruise into the skin of his hip.

Harry looks up, eyes blown with lust, his lips dark and kiss swollen. And yeah. Louis knows it’s the right choice judging by the way his own cock strains up against his abdomen. Harry, on the other hand, clearly not understanding the meaning of “wait,” takes Louis’ cock in his hand and strokes.

“Been waiting all night to get my mouth on your cock,” Harry says. 

Louis lets his head fall back against the bed for a moment, before looking back to Harry. “If you do that, I’m going to come and I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you.”

Harry looks conflicted for a split second and it’s almost endearing to witness. Louis would never say no to a blowjob, but he’s nothing if not a people pleaser and he really, really wants to fuck Harry. Been dreaming about it actually. The kind of dreams that have him waking in a cold sweat and unbearably hard.

Harry releases his hold on Louis’ cock and rolls onto his back beside him. Louis smiles at Harry’s willingness to comply and wastes no time in pouncing.

“There’s a good lad,” he chuckles, rolling onto his side to lick a stripe against Harry’s nipple. 

Harry hisses and arches his back. “Fuck, Louis, that’s not fair. You won’t let me tease and now you’re teasin’ me?”

“Who said anything about fair, love?” he asks, before leaning down to bite at the same nipple. He feels Harry’s legs kick out underneath him, loves how responsive he is. He trails his kisses down Harry’s stomach, stops to pay special attention to the laurel tattoos resting on his hips. They’ve never had time like this to stop and explore each other's bodies and Louis means to take his time with it. 

It looks like Harry has a comeback, but it dies on his lips the second Louis takes him into his mouth. He wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock working him while he sucks at the tip, reveling in every sweet sound of pleasure that comes from Harry. He gets a bit lost in the hot and heavy slide of Harry’s length against his tongue, ignoring the ache in his jaw (and his own ignored cock). He knows Harry’s close by the way his keening whimpers start coming at a higher pitch, hands fisting tightly in the duvet. 

Louis drags his mouth away before Harry can come. “H, you’ve got lube? Condoms?”

Harry doesn’t open his eyes, still so wrecked just from Louis’ mouth, chest heaving, he sighs, “Yes. _Yes._ ”

Louis huffs a laugh and nips at one of Harry’s thighs. “Hey. Babe,” he says softly.

Blinking open his eyes slowly, Harry looks down at him. “Hmm?”

“Where?” Louis asks, smiling warmly.

“Oh,” Harry dimples a little, realizing his mistake, “Top drawer.”

Louis rewards him with a quick kiss before he reaches over to Harry’s nightstand to retrieve the condom and lube. He clicks open the cap, coating his fingers in lube and settles himself between Harry’s spread thighs. He takes a steadying breath, overwhelmed just being in the moment. “You’re gorgeous, Harry,” he says as he slides his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, “I don’t think you know how lucky I feel to be the one to see you like this.”

Harry moans as Louis pushes one finger inside him, working him open. “It’s mutual. So mutual, Lou,” he says breathlessly, “The first time I saw you, thought to myself… oh, Styles, you are done for. I was so flustered, so nervous to talk to you… oh _fuck_ , right there, Louis.”

Louis adds another finger and goes straight for Harry’s prostate again, watches the way Harry’s body reacts like a livewire to his touch. “You were adorable and talkative and I was so, so flattered that you were flirting with me. Had to go home and wank immediately, I did.”

“Nnngh, you could’ve had me. That day. So happy you’re here with me. Please, Lou, I’m ready. I need you...want you in me,” Harry pants, hand sliding over the duvet to reach for the condom.

Harry rips open the packet with his teeth and rolls the condom down over Louis’ cock. Louis hisses from the sensation of Harry’s hand on him, desperate to feel him. Fuck. To be inside him.

“Alright, love, is this how you want it?” he asks, batting Harry’s hand away.

Harry nods quickly, spreads his legs a bit further. “Wanna see you,” he says, pulling Louis to him.

Louis lines himself up and pushes into Harry with one deliciously slow thrust, holding his breath against the enveloping tight heat of him. It’s all too much, it’s everything, and there is no way he’s going to last. His eyes flick up to Harry’s, who’s watching him steadily with what can only be described as adoration. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks as he slides out and then back in, the rhythm of his hips steady and relentless. He doesn’t really need an answer, Harry’s cries are more than enough of a response. The way his hands clasp at Louis’ back makes him feel anchored and secured, like he was meant to be here with him forever. It’s a heady thought.

“Kiss me,” Harry breathes, pulling Louis down by the neck. 

Their lips meet in an openmouthed kiss that quickly turns sloppy as Louis’ senses are completely overwhelmed; his brain and body on a constant loop of just _Harry, Harry, Harry_. He feels Harry clench around his cock and he knows he’s only got moments before he’s going to come. He doubles his efforts, sliding his hand between them to pull at Harry’s leaking cock, thumbing at the tip.

“Come on, baby, stay with me. _Come _with me,” he breathes against Harry’s lips.__

__That’s all it takes. Harry comes with a breathless gasp all over Louis’ fist and his own stomach. It takes Louis three more thrusts before he’s shaking with his own orgasm, pressed deep into him, face buried into Harry’s neck. Harry lets him recover there, holding him tightly and rubs soothing circles over his back. Louis closes his eyes against the tenderness that overtakes him when Harry presses little kisses along his temple and forehead._ _

__When Louis finally has the strength to pull out, he’s already softening, hissing a little at the oversensitivity. He ties off the condom and tosses it at the wastebasket, before tucking himself back into Harry’s arms._ _

__“Good?” Harry asks looking completely wrecked, eyes already at half mast._ _

__“Better than,” Louis says, stealing a quick kiss, “You’re fucking amazing, Harry.”_ _

__Harry slaps a hand against the mess of his own come on his stomach. “I’m a fucking mess, you mean?”_ _

__His giggle is infectious and Louis realizes that if he could see Harry this happy always, he’d die a happy man. It’s terrifying and big, but he can’t stop himself from wanting it. “You’re my dirty boy,” he says on a choked laugh._ _

__Harry scrunches his nose in equal parts disgust and delight. “I need a shower,” he says._ _

__“Race you there?” Louis asks._ _

__“Last one in gives the other a blowie?” Harry asks, cocking an eyebrow. He’s already climbing out the bed, the insatiable minx._ _

__Louis gives him the head start, happy to be the loser in this situation knowing that regardless he’s won just by having Harry in any capacity. He sits up when he hears the water kick on, smiles to himself cheekily. “Hey, H?” he calls out, “I never did get the chance to eat you out.”_ _

__He full out grins when he hears Harry’s growl come from the ensuite. “Get your arse in here, Tomlinson, so help me God!”_ _

____

***

The alarm on Louis’ phone goes off far too early for his liking, letting out a little groan of protest as he taps it off. He really doesn’t want to leave the warm cocoon of Harry’s bed, the heat radiating off Harry’s naked skin too tempting to leave behind. He rubs sleep from his eyes and rolls over, tucking himself against Harry’s back. He presses a soft kiss against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry squirms a little, pulling Louis’ arm tighter around his middle. 

“Hey,” Louis says, voice a little rough from the morning. 

“Cuddles, Lou. No talking,” Harry grumps, pushing his bum back against him. 

Louis smiles against his skin, amused to discover that his boy is not a morning person. He’d imagined Harry to be the go-getter type. Morning runs before his early shift at the bakery. Maybe even a bit of yoga. Louis tries not to feel flattered that it might’ve been the sex that has him so sleepy. “I need to go, babe. Remember what we talked about?” he says, kissing his way up the side of Harry’s neck.

“Five more minutes? Please?” Harry whimpers, using his own hand to drag Louis’ fingers lower over his belly. 

“You’re a bit insatiable, d’you know that?” Louis says, nipping at Harry’s earlobe.

“Mmm, you love it,” he hisses when Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s erection.

Louis’ heart is in his throat at Harry’s sleepy words. It’s too close to something else. Too close to the truth. Way too soon for Louis to feel this deeply and yet he does. Fuck. He loves Harry. He knows they need to take it slow. Need to be sure for the sake of their daughters. But he allows the golden warmth of the feeling flare up inside him. Allows it to grow.

He gives Harry his five minutes. And a little bit more than that. After all, he is nothing if not generous.

He returns to Harry’s house two hours later, carrying a large box of warm donuts. The pink box reminds him of Harry’s ballerina costume. He shakes his head at himself as he rings the doorbell. He’s an absolute goner.

The door opens swiftly and Louis is greeted with the delicious smell of coffee brewing. And then there’s Harry, standing in the doorway and grinning widely, the girls on either side of him. The three of them paint a pretty picture. Louis’ heart quickens at the glimpse of what his future could look like. Beyond just him and Harper. A family. A home. It takes his breath away a little.

“Good morning, girls,” he greets them, “Sleep well, Harry?”

Harry tries to hide a laugh by running his hand through his shaggy curls, but all it does is make him look more attractive. More endearing. “Very well. Thank you,” he says bashfully. 

Louis lifts the box towards him. “I brought donuts if you’ve got room for one more?”

“I made coffee for two,” Harry says, stepping back into the house, leaving a space for Louis to join.

“Yayyyy donuts!” Ava exclaims as Harper takes the box from her dad, running towards the kitchen like she already owns the place.

Louis steps inside and waits for Harry to close the door behind him. “You think they bought the act?” he whispers.

Harry guides him down the hallway, bumping their shoulders. “I think if we keep distracting them with sugar, we’ll be alright.”

When Harry reaches down to lace their fingers, Louis doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fictional nonsense, please validate me with love in the form of kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> rebloggable fic post [here](https://choface.tumblr.com/post/633509506597453824/let-me-try-with-pleasured-hands-by-choface) on tumblr. come say hi! :)


End file.
